


Self Care One Shot

by felorinbailenshield



Category: Commander Cullen - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, FemeInquisitor, Knight Captain Rylen - Fandom, Willow Trevelyan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felorinbailenshield/pseuds/felorinbailenshield
Summary: Knight Captain Rylen sparks an unusual idea in the Commander. But what will the Inquisitor think?





	Self Care One Shot

 

The Commander stood quietly in the armoury, studying the Knight-Captain curiously in the fire lit room. The clank of the black smith and crack of the fire sounded as if they were far off as he focused in, wondering exactly why Rylen found his fingers so fascinating. The Knight-Captain had been going on about something for hours and Cullen had barely paid attention since he was, as usual, too busy with new recruits and new training exercises. He had made out something about listening to Dorian and Varric go on about a new fad in Orlais, but Cullen couldn’t be bothered to pay attention after that. What was so interesting about anything from the Orlesians? There was nothing noble about the lot of them and Cullen would never understand the appeal of the puffed up arrogant fools. But it wasn’t until Rylen mentioned how a certain Inquisitor might like it that peeked any interest from the Commander.

“What were you going on about all day, again?” Cullen asked mildly, putting down the requisition he was holding. Rylen finally looked up and smirked, clearly feeling victorious at getting Cullen’s attention.

“They are called mani-cures” he pronounced in his thick accent, causing Cullen to look baffled once again.   
“A man…a what?”

“Manicures” he said a little faster so there was no pause in the punctuation.

“Where in Thedas did you discover this? What is it any ways?” Cullen had to shake his head.

“Well as I was sayin’ earlier, I overheard Dorian and Varric discussin’ it with the Iron Bull” Rylen shuffled a little to stand closer to Cullen. It wasn’t that this was a secret, more that Rylen had a flare for the dramatics at times.

“Yes, yes, I heard that bit” he brushed his hand in the air as if to tell the other to hurry up. Cullen had other more important things to do.

The large man smiled and held out his right hand to show off his newly polished fingers.

“Ya see Commander, they soak your fingers in some warm water and clean them up for ya” Rylen began to go through the process of how the manicure worked, how the women went so far as to clip his finger nails and even massaged up his forearm with what smelt like lavender lotion.   The Commander could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“You paid someone to do this for you?” Cullen barked out, not able to hide his amusement. “Maker, if I knew you were willing to pay, I could pamper you like you were a small child” he laughed again and shook his head.

“Don’t knock it till ya try it, Commander” Rylen huffed, folding his arms as if insulted. “It’s not that simple you know”.

“Sounds pretty simple to me.”

“Aye, but my fingers have never felt smoother” Rylen couldn’t help but pull his hand back up to his face. “As Dorian said, ya gotta pamper yourself some times”.

Cullen snorted and picked the requisition up off the table.

“Just think of it this way, mate” Rylen smacked Cullen on the shoulder as he turned towards the door, “Do ya think Willow likes those rough hands on her fine skin?”

Cullen’s mouth dropped and brows furrowed as he thought of some comeback but Rylen was already laughing his way out the door.

“Makes breath” he signed, rubbing his gloved fingers against his forehead, shaking his head slightly. Before he knew it, Cullen pulled his gloves off and looked at the calloused fingers. Willow had said she liked the feeling of his hands, it showed the sign of hard work. But he couldn’t help but wonder…would she prefer smoother fingers?

* * *

It had felt like an eternity since Willow had been back home in Skyhold, having been in the Hissing Wastes for almost a month to take care of various situations. When one problem was solved, an even bigger one emerged and took up all her time. Even her companions were starting to get homesick and almost dragged her off without bothering to pack up camp. She checked in with everyone to make sure they were feeling alright and ordered a late dinner before bounding her way up the stone steps to Cullen’s office. Willow didn’t even bother washing up, having missed him too much to even care. Plus, she wondered if he would join her in a nice bath.

She barely had the chance to knock when the door swung open. His smile couldn’t be contained as he reached for her in a tight bear hug, swinging her into his office for privacy. His big boot kicking the door shut as he shuffled them towards his desk. Willow couldn’t stop her giggling as his lips connected with each part of her face. But as his ungloved hand reached to cup her check, she instantly felt the difference.

Her smile grew wider, if that were even possible, and eyes sparkled with pure amusement. “You’ve been talking with Dorian, haven’t you?” she teased, leaning against the wooden frame of his desk.

“What?” he huffed out a laughter, his thumb caressing the line of her jaw. There was no way she could have known.

“You got a manicure” Willow giggled out as she took his hand and smirked as she studied his fingers, carefully intertwining them. “They smell of lavender and smooth as a new born” she mused, kissing the palm of his hand.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” he flushed, his cheeks going red instantly. She thought she heard him mutter something about ‘damned Rylen’ and figured it best not to push the teasing any further. Not until she was properly reunited with her Commander. Willow pushed herself free from his desk and took his hand to guide him towards the stairs, a knowing look on her face. “Come my love, show me what those smooth fingers can do”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this idea while talking to @laraslandlockedblues. Hope you all like it!   
> This is also on my tumblr felorinbailenshield2


End file.
